Lit
by Grey Cho
Summary: Sebuah rencana membuat Shiho melewatkan sore hari dengan sedikit berbeda. [ShinShi] [AR] [Fluff]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

ShinShi

 **Lit**

"Shiho, kau ingin menyisirkan rambutku atau membotakiku? Aku merasa rambutku benar-benar tertarik dari kulit kepala," keluh seorang pria berambut hitam yang duduk patuh menerima rambutnya ditata seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang.

Wanita yang dipanggil "Shiho" mendengus sebal. "Kau yang datang kemari dan memintaku menyulapmu agar terlihat lebih pantas sebagai pasangan kencan Aoko, jadi jangan mengeluh, Kaito."

Tidak Kaito, tidak Shinichi. Dua pria bagaikan pinang dibelah dua itu genius dan idiot dalam kurun waktu bersamaan. Mereka bisa menjelaskan rumus fisika yang membutuhkan berlembar-lembar kertas dalam sekian menit, tapi gagal menjelaskan bagaimana mereka seharusnya berpenampilan di hadapan seorang perempuan. Meski gemas, Shiho tetap menerima permintaan Kaito yang dini hari meneleponnya, menanyakan apakah dia ada di kediaman atau tidak. Shiho mengiyakan, sekalian memberikan informasi bahwa suaminya, Shinichi, sedang bertugas di luar kota.

"Selesai." Shiho menyodorkan cermin pada Kaito, membuat sang pesulap nomor satu se-Jepang itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Shiho, aku tahu kau merindukan Shinichi, tapi rasanya menyebalkan melihat wajahku yang sudah mirip dengan detektif itu semakin mirip karena tatanan rambut serupa."

Wanita yang dahulu memiliki nama sandi "Sherry" berkacak pinggang dan menatap puas wajah merengut Kaito. Siapa suruh datang kepadanya ketika Shinichi sedang absen hadir di sana?

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku merapikan rambut berantakanmu ketimbang memangkasnya habis."

"Kau serius ingin membotakiku? Aku ini terkenal sebagai pesulap misterius yang sepertinya tampan, tahu! Penggemarku bisa kecewa jika melihatku menjadi botak!"

* * *

Hubungan Shiho dan Kaito seperti saudara, layaknya adik dan kakak ipar. Wajah pria yang setahun lebih muda dari Shinichi itu membuat Shiho mau tak mau menganggap mereka kembar lain darah. Semenjak dua organisasi yang berkembang di Jepang berhasil diringkus, Shinichi dan Kaito yang telah mengetahui identitas masing-masing bekerja sama tanpa sepengetahuan kepolisian dengan catatan Kaito tak akan melakukan tindakan kriminal 'sungguhan' dan Shinichi tak akan memborgolnya kecuali jika hal itu terjadi. Alhasil, Kaito lebih banyak menyempatan waktu luangnya di kediaman Shinichi dan Shiho yang resmi menikah setahun silam, sekadar untuk menganalisis kasus atau mengganggu Shiho memasak. Shiho sendiri menghabiskan waktunya dengan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga, tak lagi mendekam lama di laboratorium untuk meneliti sesuatu atau bergulat dengan zat kimia meski kadangkala, Shiho akan membantu Shinichi dan kepolisian secara sukarela. Ada banyak orang yang menyayangkan keputusan wanita yang kini memanjangkan rambutnya itu, mengkomplain bahwa seharusnya Shiho telah bisa meletakkan namanya di deretan nama peneliti terkenal sepanjang sejarah. Namun, tidak. Shiho memilih mengabdikan dirinya untuk kehidupan rumah tangga dan membiarkan dirinya selalu luang kapan pun untuk memanjakan Shinichi, melepas penat sang suami.

Kembali pada Shiho dan Kaito, keduanya kini tengah memilih beberapa pakaian yang Kaito bawa, Shiho bahkan kembali ke kamar dan muncul dengan membawa beberapa pasang busana milik Shinichi untuk dipinjamkan kepada sang pesulap nyentrik. Kebanyakan busana tersebut adalah hasil pilihan Shiho. Suaminya itu tak tahu _fashion_. Mana ada orang yang mengajak perempuan berkencan dengan mengenakan _jersey_ berwarna hijau? Ketika mereka berdua kencan untuk kali pertama, Shiho justru menarik Shinichi ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat dari taman hiburan, melemparkan beberapa lembar kain untuk sang detektif.

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar tidak punya selera yang bagus."

"Benar, bahkan kami berdua tidak punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih perempuan."

Kaito mengaduh setelah dilempari topi dan beberapa aksesories.

* * *

"Bawa ini!" Shiho menyodorkan payung pada sang pria, memaksanya untuk membawa payyung tersebut saat mendapati awan mendung mulai menutupi kota.

"Seorang perempuan pasti akan senang berjalan di bawah payung yang sama dengan lelaki yang disukainya," tambah sang wanita sembari tersenyum.

Shinichi tidak seromantis itu, sih. Shiho ingat benar ketika hujan membasahi kota tepat di malam perayaan jadian mereka yang kedua, Shinichi menarik Shiho dari depan toko, mengajak sang wanita untuk lari bersama menembus air-air langit. Bagi Shiho, pengalaman konyol itu masih terkenang hingga kini karena secara ajaib, tubuhnya sama sekali tak kedinginan. Tangan Shinichi yang terus menggenggam tangannya seolah menyalurkan kehangatan bagi tubuh Shiho meski esoknya, mereka berdua harus terbaring di kasur karena demam sampai beberapa hari kemudian.

"Doakan aku!" Seru Kaito sembari pamit. Shiho menggangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jari, menyemangati sang pria yang bermaksud melamar wanita idamannya sore ini.

Ketika sosok itu mulai menjauh, kekhawatiran Shiho semakin bertambah. Shiho tak ingin pria yang canggung soal percintaan itu merusak rencana melamarnya sendiri. Maka dari itu, Shiho mengambil satu payung lagi dari _genkan_ dan berniat menyusul Kaito diam-diam.

* * *

Sepanjang setengah berlari ke tempat kencan Kaito dan Aoko, Shiho berpapasan dengan beberapa orang. Ada Profesor Agasa yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya dari sudut jalan. Pria berperut buncit itu mengungkapkan kerinduan pada wanita yang dia anggap anaknya sendiri. Shiho mencatat dalam otaknya. Lusa dia harus mengunjungi kediaman sang profesor. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali dia berkunjung untuk melihat tuan dan nyonya yang kini menempati kediaman dua lantai megah tersebut.

Shiho berbelok dan nyaris saja menubruk tubuh Subaru. Telinga Shiho bisa mendengar suara palsu dari pita pengubah suara yang membunyikan "ups" ketika kepala Shiho nyaris membentur bahu sang pria berkacamata. Shiho mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Pria yang dulu menjalin cinta dengan kakaknya ini jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia kini telah berkeluarga dan Shiho tak ingin kehadirannya membuat Subaru, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Akai, mengingat kenangan bersama dengan mendiang kekasihnya. Kehidupannya bersama Jodie adalah berkah dan Shiho ingin Subaru terus melangkah ke depan tanpa perlu menoleh pada masa lalu yang kelam. Masa lalu yang juga dia tutup rapat. Sekali waktu, Shiho sadar bahwa Subaru selalu mengiriminya uang melalui nomor rekening. Saldo yang bertambah dan nama sang pengirim yang tercatat jelas membuat kepala Shiho tak ayal mendidih geram. Shiho pernah berteriak bahwa Subaru tak perlu melakukannya. Subaru tak punya kewajiban menghidupinya. Shiho yang saat itu masih lajang dan bekerja masih mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Namun, pria yang masih dalam kondisi penyamaran meyakinkan Shiho bahwa uang yang dikirimnya adalah hak Akemi dan pada siapa lagi uang itu harus dikirimkan selain pada Shiho? Shiho sebagai adik satu-satunya yang paling berhak atas 'warisan' Akemi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shiho?"

Shiho menelengkan kepala, menjamin bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Cengkeraman tak cukup erat di bahu Shiho membuat Shiho merasa nyaman, seolah di atas punggung tangan Subaru, ada tangan Akemi yang juga mencengkeram bahunya penuh kecemasan.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru," wanti Subaru sebelum Shiho kembali berlari.

Shiho berjalan di antara kerumunan siswa untuk berpapasan dengan tiga serangkai yang menyapanya kencang.

"SHIHO!" Itu suara Genta, yang dengan semangat melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

Shiho menghentikan langkah dan berdiri di depan tiga pelajar SMA itu, sekadar berbasa-basi. Ketiganya masih seringkali datang ke kediaman Shiho, minta diajarkan pelajaran yang belum mereka kuasai. Shiho adalah jebolan sekolah di luar negeri dan lompat kelas berkali-kali, kepintarannya jelas tak lagi perlu diragukan. Oleh karena itu, beberapa kali tiap seminggu, keramaian tiga calon detektif itu mengisi kediamannya dan Shiho tak pernah keberatan sedikit pun. Dia tak pernah punya waktu untuk merasakan kesepian sekalipun Shinichi tak di rumah karena mereka.

Shiho merundukkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Langkahnya kini melambat di antara hiruk-pikuk pusat kota yang dipadati remaja yang baru saja pulang.

"Shiho?"

Ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dan menoleh, ekspresi antusias Shiho terlihat berkurang. Ada kesenduan yang tampak ketika bibirnya terdiam tanpa bisa membalas sapaan dari sang objek yang melantunkan namanya.

Ran. Wanita yang tengah berperut buncit itu tampak baru saja berbelanja. Shiho belari tergopoh, memastikan bahwa sang wanita hamil itu tidak kerepotan membawa dua kantong plastik besar di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu suamiku menjemput," ujar sang wanita berambut hitam. "Dia bilang akan segera kemari. Dia melarangku pergi terlalu jauh, tapi aku ingin memasakan sesuatu untuknya, jadi diam-diam saat dia pergi bekerja, aku keluar rumah. Kurasa, itu ide yang buruk."

Shiho menunduk. Jalanan tampak lebih menyita perhatian ketimbang menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini. Shiho tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya setiap melihat Ran, pikiran dan perasaannya berkecamuk tak karuan. Kesal, bahagia, bersalah, takut, malu, penyesalan, kasih sayang, kagum, dan hormat. Beragam rasa seolah tumpah-ruah sekaligus dan Shiho tak berhasil menamai rasa itu.

Mereka terdiam lama dan Ran tampaknya maklum dengan gelagat Shiho.

"Bagaimana kabar Shinichi?"

Bola mata Shiho terbelalak. Dia masih menolak mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Ran.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Shiho menjawab dengan suara yang amat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Apakah kalian berdua bahagia?"

Shiho mencengkeram baju terusannya sendiri dan memberanikan diri menatap Ran.

"Kami berdua bahagia! Mungkin ada saatnya kami bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat, terlebih kami berdua sama-sama keras kepala, tapi pada akhirnya kami kembali pada komitmen kami bahwa kami berdua saling mengasihi satu sama lain."

Shiho memandang wajah teduh Ran dan kembali menunduk. Tak berselang lama, Ran meletakkan kantong belanjanya dan menggunakan dua tangan bebasnya untuk menggenggam tangan Shiho.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah jika kalian berbahagia. Aku pun saat ini berbahagia. Keputusanku saat itu tak membawa penyesalan sedikit pun. Ketika aku melihat Shinichi mendekapmu, ketika aku melihat Shinichi menangis melihat tubuhmu yang penuh luka, ketika Shinichi terus menunggumu yang berada dalam kondisi kritis akibat luka tembak, dalam hati, aku sadar bahwa aku harus merelakan pria itu untuk bersama wanita yang lebih dia cintai, apalagi wanita itu juga mencintainya sama besar. Butuh waktu untuk mengenyahkan rasa sayangku pada pria yang kusukai sekaligus teman sejak kecilku. Namun, suamiku menuntunku untuk belajar bahwa jika cinta telah menemukan pasangannya, aku harus menemukan pasanganku sendiri."

Shiho masih terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca. Mereka tak pernah membicarakan perasaan mereka sebagai wanita yang menyukai satu pria yang sama sebelumnya. Ran selalu mengajaknya berbincang, tapi Shiho selalu menolak dengan banyak alasan. Selama ini, Shiho merasa dirinya kotor di mata Ran. Dirinya seakan wanita perebut lelaki orang lain. Shiho selalu merasa dia telah merebut Shinichi dari sisi Ran.

Namun, kini, di sini, Ran meyakinkan Shiho bahwa Shiho tidak merebut Shinichi. Shinichi-lah yang memilih perempuan yang ingin sungguh-sungguh dia nikahi.

"Ran, maaf—"

Ran mengeratkan genggamannya dan menginterupsi kalimat Shiho. "Jangan minta maaf. Tak ada yang salah soal ini. Sebentar lagi, musim semi, bayiku akan lahir. Aku tak ingin dia lahir diiringi rasa bersalah dari seorang wanita. Aku ingin dia lahir dengan diiringi rasa tak sabar dari orang-orang yang ingin melihat kelahirannya. Bayi ini adalah makna bahwa aku mencintai suamiku. Karenanya, aku ingin kau pun tidak lagi memikirkan soal aku dan Shinichi."

Shiho kembali menengadah, menyunggingkan senyuman haru. Sebelum pamit, Shiho meninggalkan sebuah doa untuk Ran.

"Semoga persalinanmu berjalan lancar."

* * *

Ketika sampai di dekat taman, Shiho berhasil menangkap keberadaan dua objek yang dia cari-cari. Kaito tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Aoko. Aoko tertawa terbahak saat melihat penampilan sang kekasih dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu! Rambut berantakan lebih cocok denganmu!"

Shiho memandang keduanya dari kejauhan dan menghela napas. Pasangan bodoh di seberang sana benar-benar membuatnya teringat dirinya sendiri dan Shinichi. Ketika memutuskan memanjangkan rambut, Shinichi sempat menentang keputusan Shiho.

" _Kau bukan Ran dan kau tak perlu menjadi seperti dia."_

Kalimat dari Shinichi membuat Shiho menghadiahinya tamparan. Shinichi tidur di sofa malam itu dan mereka tak lagi bertukar kata. Paginya, Shiho dibangunkan dengan aroma masakan yang membuat perut keroncongan. Shinichi mengetuk pintu, mengajaknya ke ruang makan bersama. Mereka berdua menyantap sarapan pagi yang disiapkan Shinichi dan dalam kondisi perut telah terisi serta kepala dingin, mereka meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Shiho bukan memanjangkan rambutnya demi tampak seperti Ran. Shiho memanjangkan rambutnya karena ingin terlihat seperti wanita. Ketika Shinichi tertegun dan menimpali bahwa Shiho sudah sangat cantik dengan rambut pendeknya, Shiho membalas ucapan sang suami.

" _Jika aku sudah cantik dengan rambut pendekku, maka aku akan semakin luar biasa cantik dengan rambut panjangku sampai-sampai kau tak akan bisa berkedip saat memandangku."_

Tentu saja Shiho bercanda saat mengatakannya. Dia tidak sepercaya diri itu soal penampilan. Namun ketika Shinichi dengan lugunya mengangguk dan berkata bahwa rambut panjang sangat cocok untuk Shiho dan membuatnya tak bisa berpaling, wajah Shiho bersemu merah, semerah wajah Shinichi.

Telepon genggam di saku Shiho bergetar, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan lekas mengangkat telepon.

"Shinichi? Ada apa? Apa? Kau sudah ada di depan rumah? Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Kaito melamar Aoko hari ini dan aku membantunya. Iya. Mereka sedang bertemu. Kurasa, mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah makan? Aku juga belum. Kita makan di luar saja. _Soba_? Tidak mau! Kau harus menraktirku di restoran bintang lima."

Shiho memandang langit yang mulai gelap. Namun, cahaya lampu dan rembulan mengalahkan kegelapan dan membuat cahaya yang menerangkan jalanan.

"Shinichi, sepertinya aku ingin lekas punya bayi. Shinichi?! Hei! Jangan pingsan! Dasar mes—ah, sudahlah! Tidur saja kau di sofa! Kau membawakanku oleh-oleh? Baik. Kumaafkan. Kau boleh tidur di kamar, tapi di bawah ranjang."

Shiho berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Tawa mengiringi obrolannya dengan Shinichi melalui telepon. Malam ini, Shiho ingin menuntaskan kerinduannya pada sang suami.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
